


Homecoming

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: Post 6x15...Killian makes it back to Storybrooke. Will Emma take him back?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Travelintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelintimeandspace/gifts).



_"You come to me, Hook, and you LEAN on me and you TRUST me!”_  


_“Emma, I…”  
_

_She was there again, in the middle of the street. All red leather jacket and anger, swinging a broadsword with every ounce of her might. Gideon was facing off against her, the glint of the ruby-hilted sword catching his eye in the moonlight. Killian tried to run but it was as if his feet were bound in an ever-deepening vat of quicksand. He reached for her, straining to take her away from the fight._

  
_"Emma!” He pulled at his feet with all of his might, fighting against the forces which kept him from reaching her. In a final push he was free, but he was too late. He looked up to see her sinking to the ground, the light dimming from her usually-vibrant green eyes, run through with Gideon’s sword.  
_

____“No! Emma!”  
__ _ _

__“Killian!”  
_ _

__The pirate sat up straight, swinging his hook violently until it met solid resistance. As he opened his eyes and shook his head, chest heaving. His shirt was damp with sweat, clinging to his chest. In front of him he saw his fellow Captain, Nemo, holding Killian’s left arm tightly, keeping the hook from piercing his throat by mere fractions of an inch.  
_ _

__“Killian,” the man warned, gazing into the younger Captain’s bright blue eyes, “are you quite alright?”  
_ _

__Finally regaining his bearings, Killian allowed his left arm to relax, falling down to the bed once Nemo released his grip.  
_ _

__“He killed her,” he muttered, “Gideon.”  
_ _

__“It was merely a nightmare,” Nemo reassured him, standing from where he sat on the edge of the bunk. Nemo turned and grasped Killian’s leather jacket from its nearby resting place, handing it over. “We’ve arrived in Storybrooke. Go find your Swan.”  
_ _

__\--  
_ _

__“Open the bloody hatch, already!” Killian shouted, watching a young crewman struggle with the wheel. Finally, he was able to turn it with a loud screech, and there was a release of pressurized air as the hatch came open.  
_ _

__Killian pushed past the crewman and climbed the ladder as quickly as his legs would take him, hook clicking upon the rungs as he went. The docks above were deserted and dark, save for a lone streetlight.  
_ _

__The Captain sighed, uncertain what he had actually expected.  
_ _

__\--  
_ _

__He had jogged up the stairs a hundred times or more since they had returned from the Underworld, but never with such urgency. Turning the key in the lock, Killian stepped inside the front door to the home he shared with Emma.  
_ _

__“Emma!” He shouted in the entryway, eyes trained on the staircase. It was only days ago that she had come bounding down the stairs to greet him with an anxious kiss, leading to the moment she consented to be his wife. Now, the house was cold and empty, missing everything that made it feel like home. “Emma!” Silence.  
_ _

__Pulling his phone from his pocket, Killian pressed the ‘Emma’ button and lifted it to his ear, glancing around the quiet street. His eyes closed at the sound of her voicemail greeting and he clapped the infernal device shut.  
_ _

__It was merely a jog down the road to David and Snow’s apartment, and by this time, his heart was pounding in his chest. What if he was too late? Had Gideon succeeded in killing Emma? Would he find only a grieving David or a sobbing Snow? The thought was too much to bear.  
_ _

__His knuckles rapped against the apartment door and he leaned slightly on the frame, panting hard. As the door opened, he was relieved to find Snow, although her hard-set jaw was a bit disconcerting.  
_ _

__“Is she here?” He asked quickly, glancing over the petite woman’s shoulder with ease.  
_ _

__Snow leaned against the doorframe but remained in the way of the reformed pirate, “That depends,” she narrowed her gaze at him, “on you telling me what happened to you over the past week.”  
_ _

__“Just promise me she’s okay,” Killian sighed, tapping his fingers anxiously on his thigh.  
_ _

__“She’s not feeling very well, but she’s okay,” Snow warned him. “You were going to run that night, on the docks. And you didn’t say anything to me about your fight.”  
_ _

__Rolling his eyes, Killian released a slow sigh. “It was not my place to tell you Emma had dumped me. And aye, I was thinking about running until what you said about the Evil Queen getting her happy ending.”  
_ _

__Snow cocked her head slightly to the side, “What does that have to do with any of this?”  
_ _

__“Villains don’t get happy endings, Snow,” Killian explained, with a gesture to himself. “I thought perhaps I wasn’t meant to get mine.”  
_ _

__Her green eyes softened as Snow shook her head, “Killian,” she sighed, “haven’t you learned yet? You’re not a villain. You’re a hero.”  
_ _

__Looking down at the ground, Killian toed the worn hardwood floor beneath his feet. “It’s difficult to remember that, sometimes.”  
_ _

__“Mom?”  
_ _

__“I should...let you two talk,” Snow muttered, stepping out of the way. Killian entered the apartment. Emma stood on the staircase, barefoot in leggings and an old sweatshirt, her hair piled atop her head in a messy bun. She shifted her weight upon seeing him and swallowed hard. He could already see tears welling in her eyes. With a jerk of her head, she indicated for him to follow her back up to the loft.  
_ _

__Reaching the top of the stairs, Killian sighed and stood a distance from Emma.  
_ _

__“I know there’s no excuse for what I had planned to do,” he began. He looked down at the floor and took in a deep breath.  
_ _

__“You can’t leave me again,” Emma interrupted him. She wiped angrily at tears that slid down her cheeks. “I can’t do this again.” She sat on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.  
_ _

__“I will freely admit, Emma, that I had planned on trying to...find myself. I wanted to go with Nemo to figure out what kind of man I’m supposed to be,” Killian stepped a little closer to her, keeping his voice low as not to involve Snow. “But after I spoke with your mother on the docks, I decided against it. Gideon, he...he forced the Nautilus to dive with me in it.”  
_ _

__Glancing up, Emma cocked her head slightly. “So you...you didn’t leave me. Not willingly.”  
_ _

__“No,” he whispered, shaking his head, “I was coming back to you and I was going to fix things.”  
_ _

__She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes, another tear falling. She swallowed hard, holding up a hand to stop him before he could move closer. His arms ached to hold her, to beg her to take him back. Yet, her hesitation puzzled him.  
_ _

__Opening her eyes, Emma stood and took in a deep breath. “You promise...to come to me with things? To make your problems our problems? We need to do this together or not at all.”  
_ _

__“I promise, Emma,” he shook his head. “Absolutely. No more secrets.”  
_ _

__She seemed to hesitate for a second, but then pressed for a slight smile. Killian stepped cautiously forward again and pulled the ring from his pocket. The one she had pressed into his palm before leaving him to re-think his entire existence. He bent his knees, once again kneeling to the floor in front of her, the ring sparkling between his fingers.  
_ _

__“Emma Swan,” he began.  
_ _

__Emma closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “Wait.”  
_ _

__Blinking, Killian stopped speaking and stared up at her from his position on the ground. He was completely befuddled, so he allowed her to do the explaining.  
_ _

__“No secrets,” she whispered, and sank to her knees in front of him. Taking his hand between hers, she breathed in deeply and gazed into his eyes. “Killian, I’m pregnant.”  
_ _

__Lips opening, then closing again, he was not quite sure he had heard her correctly. He pursed his lips and leaned in a bit closer. “Come again?”  
_ _

__“I’m pregnant,” Emma repeated, her voice shaking ever-so-slightly. “If we’re not keeping any secrets, I thought you should know. I took a test this morning. And it was positive.”  
_ _

__“We’re going...we’re going to have a baby?”  
_ _

__She simply nodded, waiting for some kind of readable, emotional reaction to the news. Thus far, he had only offered blank confusion.  
_ _

__A slow, goofy grin spread across his features and he bit down on his lower lip before giving a bit of a laugh. “I’m going to be a father.”  
_ _

__“Yes,” she smiled, laughing as well. She was relieved to see his brilliant expression of hope and sincere happiness. “So, you were saying…?” She gestured toward the ring, still poised between his fingers.  
_ _

__Grinning even broader than before, he nodded. “Marry me, Emma Swan,” he whispered.  
_ _

__“Yes.”  
_ _

__He slid the ring onto her finger before pulling her into a tight embrace, the smell of her skin welcoming him home. Burying his fingers in her hair, his mind whirled. He pulled back, eyes sparkling, and gazed at her. “You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”  
_ _

__More tears were falling down her cheeks now, but this time, they were joyful. “I thought I was going to have to do this alone, again…”  
_ _

__“Never,” he promised, leaning in to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers, and it felt as if his heart had skipped a beat. The heat must have kicked on in the apartment, as he felt suddenly warm head-to-toe.  
_ _

__“Snow?”  
_ _

__“David?!”  
_ _

__Emma pulled back wide-eyed. She blinked and stood, running to the banister to look down into the open space below.  
_ _

__David had stumbled out of bed, running to Snow, who had just jumped from her chair at the table, where she had been pretending that she was not eavesdropping on her daughter and future son-in-law. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and picked her up off of her feet, spinning in a circle.  
_ _

__“How did you do it?!” He asked, settling his wife back down onto her toes after a kiss.  
_ _

__“I didn’t!” Snow replied with a laugh, completely dumbfounded. She looked up into the loft and grinned. “I think they did.”  
_ _

__Killian, standing behind Emma, gave a sheepish smile. Emma took in a breath and turned to grab Killian’s hand. “I think...we all need to have a talk.”  
_ _


End file.
